vhlfandomcom-20200213-history
Fabian Brunnstrom
Fabian Brunnstrom (born February 6, 1985) is a former Victory Hockey League (VHL) left winger who played seven VHL seasons between S4 - S10, leaving the Swedish Elite League for the VHL at age 23. Brunnstrom was selected 5th overall in the S4 VHL Entry Draft by the Hamilton Canucks (now the New York Americans). Brunnstrom was known infamously as one of only two players from the S4 Draft who made a name for themselves in the league, as well as for being a member of the New York Americans during the "Shortbus Years". Brunnstrom's VHL career highlights include a Continental Cup championship, as well as Gold and Silver Medals. Before the VHL Brunnstrum played for Färjestads BK of the Elitserien league in Sweden before declaring for the S4 VHL Entry Draft, during the third season of the VHL (and only the second it's development league, the VHLM, was running). Brunnstrum was claimed off priority waivers by the Jonkoping Warriors, and went on to lead the team in scoring and win a Founder's Cup championship that season. He was drafted 5th overall by the Hamilton Canucks in the S4 Draft, and made the team out of training camp that season. VHL Career 'S4' After being drafted by the Hamilton Canucks in the S4 Entry Draft, Brunnstrom signed a 3 year, $5 000 000 entry-level deal with the team, and stuck on the big club that season. Brunnstrom was off to a mediocre start with the team, scoring only 4 goals and 8 points in 24 games with the big club. Hamilton, looking to make their first run to the playoffs that season, deemed Brunnstrom to be expendable and in a controversial deal, traded him to the Avangard Havoc. Once on the Havoc, Brunnstrom took advantage of his increased ice time and scored 17 goals and 33 points in the final 45 games of the season. Brunnstrom was to be the building block for this rebuilding franchise. 'S5' Despite very public issues between Brunnstrom and the team's GM, Matt Cornell, Brunnstrom continued his upward trends as one of the top young forwards in the VHL. The Havoc were still a mediocre team, but the pieces were being put in place and with a better supporting cast, Brunnstrom registered his first 30 goal season, finishing with 32 goals and 31 assists for 63 points in the 72 game season. 'S6' After years of struggles, the Avangard Havoc were finally competing. Brunnstrom would post his best totals to date, scoring 41 goals and 84 points playing on a team featuring the likes of Alex McNeil, Josh Vestiquan and Mike Szatkowski. The team finally made the playoffs, and put up a valient effort against the powerhouse Calgary Wranglers, only to be downed in 6 games. Brunnstrom lead the Havoc with 8 points in those 6 playoffs games, and the Havoc were clearly on an upward trend. The taste of the post-season got the players determined to go all the way the next season. 'S7' In his fourth VHL season, Brunnstrom would proceed to blow out his previous career highs. Playing with one of the greatest VHLers of all-time in Christian Stolzschweiger, Brunnstrom scored 56 goals and assisted on 67 more for a 123 point season, second on the team to Stolzschweiger. Brunnstrom would not show as well during the Havoc's 10 playoff games that season, only registering 9 points, but the team that missed the playoffs 5 seasons straight went on to win the Continental Cup in their second ever post-season showing. 'S8' Following their Continental Cup victory, many members of the S7 Havoc team either retired, or their contracts had expired. One of those players was Brunnstrom, and he wished to return to the franchise that had drafted him; Now known as the New York Americans. Brunnstrom signed a 3 year, $7 500 000 deal with the Americans, planning on helping be a piece of the team as it moved forward into successful years. Instead, he was caught in New York's infamous "Shortbus Years" under the reign of GM Robbie Zimmers. Brunnstrom connected with Brandon Best to form what could have been two-thirds of a dominant line in the league, but the supporting cast in New York was lacking. Brunnstrom's numbers suffered, dropping to 55 goals and 112 points that season. The Americans would continue their struggles, missing the playoffs once again. 'S9' The following season, Brunnstrom's numbers continued to slip, and despite some big names (Brunnstrom, Best, Pavel Dubnikov and Cole Hagstrom) the struggles continue, and the big off-season addition of Cole Hagstrom was revealed to be a huge flop. He stopped showing up to practices and eventually left the league with a drug addiction. Registering 88 points, it was clear Brunnstrom's best days were long past, and the lack of any true talent or any high draft picks meant bleak days were ahead in New York. 'S10' Brunnstrom's final season in the league was even worse, with only 38 points in 46 games for the Americans. Management would shift, with Zimmers being fired and being replaced by Brandon Best, and the firesale began. Brunnstrom was sent to the Toronto Legion along with goaltender Greg Eagles. New York got draft picks they desperately needed, and the two former Americans would have one final shot at a Continental Cup before the two retired. Brunnstrom would put up 26 points in 26 games with the Legion, and would go on one final trip to Game 7 of the Continental Cup Finals where the Legion would lose in one of the all-time classic Game 7's, 3-2 to the Riga Reign in the first Overtime period. Awards *'Continental Cup' | S7 - Avangard Havoc *'Founder's Cup' | S3 - Jonkoping Warriors *'Prime Minister's Cup' | S3 - Jonkoping Warriors *'Victory Cup' | S7 - Avangard Havoc *'Vladimir Kostka Trophy' | S7 - Avangard Havoc *'European Conference All-Star' | S7 - Avangard Havoc *'North American Conference All-Star' | S8 - New York Americans International Career Brunnstrom was one of the first Swedish superstar forwards and represented his country in the VHL World Cup three times during his career. He recorded 10 goals and 22 points in 17 career international games, winning 2 medals and managed the S8 Swedish team to a Gold Medal. Retirement Following the heartbreaking OT loss to the Reign in the S10 Continental Cup Finals, Fabian Brunnstrom retired from the VHL. He will not go down as one of the greatest VHL players of all-time, but he was a pioneer for Swedish players in VHL, and has paved the way for two more VHLers since his retirement, as a player agent. He enjoyed some good years, some bad and will go down as a member of the exclusive VHL Triple Gold Club. Unfortunately for Brunnstrom, he will be best known as a member of the S4 Draft; One of the worst in VHL history, as well as those infamous years in New York. Transactions History 'Contracts' S4 | F. Brunnstrom signs a 3 year, $5 Million Dollar Contract with Hamilton S8 | F. Brunnstrom signs a 3 year, $7.5 Million Dollar Contract with a No Trade Clause with New York as a Free Agent 'Trades' 03/11/08 | Hamilton trades Fabian Brunnstrom, Soloman Brewer, Jeremy Lamborghini, Hamilton's S6 1st and Hamilton's S6 2nd to Avangard in exchange for Petr Shirokov, Jon Church and Avangard's S5 3rd. 04/30/09 | New York trades Fabian Brunnstrom and Greg Eagles to Toronto in exchange for Toronto's S12 2nd, Toronto's S12 3rd and Kared Jones. Career Statistics 'Regular Season Statistics' 'Playoff Statistics' 'International Statistics'